


Question

by nobodys_league



Category: DC Animated Universe, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce is such a romantic, M/M, Question is creepy, Wally is sweet, in some way, like molten chocolate cake, something silly I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodys_league/pseuds/nobodys_league
Summary: Question is asking questions-Wally freezes-Kara and Mr. Terrific are reluctant-Batman, just being Batman.





	Question

+

“This is it!” Up on the Watchtower, in the private quarters hallway, Question exclaimed in his room, startling Dove who was walking by.“But everything is adding up, even both subjects’ behaviours.” He mumbled in a low and frantic voice.

 

“A conspiracy! He must have wanted me to discover all this and believe it to be the truth,” Question swept all the loose papers and documents from the desk and paced around the room, currently filled with trashes sealed in plastic bags, laying out neatly on the floor. The walls were covered with interconnecting conspiracy web; clipping from newspaper, posters, flyers and all kind of other stuff, all linked with red pins and lines.

 

One of the clipping read - Bruce Wayne’s new found love - who is this redhead -

 

Along with a blurred and dimmed picture of Bruce Wayne walking out of the Peninsula, with a smaller figure in his arm, regardless of the lighting, readers could still see that fierce red hair.

 

“Too obvious… I need to confront him- it’s a joke…” Question went on rumbling in a crazed state.

 

He put on his fedora, and quickly exited the room and headed for the cafeteria, where he knew one of the ‘suspects’ would certainly be at.

 

It was a weekend, and late was the hour, the vast cafeteria was accompanied by only a few heroes, including its usual guest - the Flash.

 

The Flash was in his usual seat, a 7-seat round table by the window looking out to the Earth - it was almost the default seats for the Original Seven, no one had used the table even when all the founders were not on the Watchtower.

 

Question slid into a nearby seat and watched in silent as Flash happily devoured God knew how many molten chocolate cakes, and he was doing it slowly (usually others would only see blurs of colours when he ate), surprisingly.

 

Flash’s odd behaviour was another step towards the truth, Question thought.

 

He had to do it; he was the only one.

 

When Flash had stopped his food consumption and turned his attention to drinking a huge milkshake- with a giant stainless steel cold cup that had a Batman symbol on it, and a little bat decoration on the straw.

 

It’s almost humiliating.

 

Question stepped forth.

 

“Flash,” his voice clouded with caution; even though Flash was one of two kindest heroes on Earth (the other one being a Martian on Earth), it was better safe than sorry.

 

“Oh, hey buddy, what’s up?” Flash chirped happily. 

 

Question noticed a big pile of brown smudge and white liquid on his plate, which was specially designed to be much bigger than any others - as a matter of fact it’s more like a massive bowl.

 

Flash looked really excited, even for his usual happy-go-lucky self. 

 

Something must be wrong, a speedster’s emotion was easily affected and could induce uncountable danger if not controlled. Yet, no one seemed to care enough to acknowledge such simple fact. This could easily lead to the destruction of the league, and maybe end of the world! 

 

They were among heroes, yet no one could do anything about it. 

 

I can. Question thought to himself. 

 

He had long winded down the conspiracy path and gone too far; there was no turning back.

 

Taking a deep breath, Question took it upon himself to save humanity from this-

 

“You and Batman are dating.”

 

The happy scarlet speedster now lost.

 

+

 

Flash was having such a wonderful day, not only because the world was at peace for once in a while - not even a natural disaster - but that Bruce had agreed to come have lunch (according to Gotham’s time) with him on the Watchtower because they would be serving Wally’s favourite molten chocolate cake with Bob and Terry’s ice cream.

 

They had dated for three freaking-fantastic months now and still had yet to have lunch together on the Watchtower. It’s usually in the Manor or at Wally’s place; they had tried dining out once, which only ended up with them running away from paparazzi, totally uncool.

 

It’s not like people would notice; they were the founders of the league, it made perfect sense for them to have lunch together, so Wally thought.

 

And since most heroes were scheduled to off-duty today, Bruce had suggested that they had their lunch date in the cafeteria for the first time (and he especially arranged Wally’s favourite dishes and desert for their date - Bruce Wayne was never one to half assed anything).

 

So there he was, in the cafeteria, waiting for the Batman to finish his monitor duty. 

 

Plus, in order for them to have a “normal” date, Wally was about to stuff himself to 80% full, so he could enjoy their date without him devouring food like his life depended on it.

 

He was on his 79% marker when Question walked up to him.

 

Question was one of the weirdest man Wally had ever met, but he was in an amazingly weird way that Wally sometimes quite enjoyed his constant babbles of conspiracy theories. 

 

“Oh, hi buddy, what’s up?” Flash finished his last spoonful of cake and began sucking on what’s left of his milkshakes. 

 

Oh how he was completely unprepared for what the amazingly weird Question was going to say.

 

Wally simply froze. 

 

+

 

“You are dating Batman,” Question stated again in his monotone voice, not too loud, but still loud enough for Kara and Mr. Terrific to hear, who stopped midway during their meals and turned to the duo in a shock-induced jaws dropped.

 

“W-What-What are you t-talking about?” 

 

Stuttering, quail-liked behaviour, unable to make eye contacts - it’s all adding up now.

 

“Evidence suggested that you and Batman have been dating for at least two months now.”

 

“What evidence?!” Flash exclaimed, unable to remain calm at all. They were not that obvious, were they? Was that why Superman had been giving him strange looks?!

 

“Your boxers in his laundry, his sweatshirt in yours, candies wrappers, donuts boxes - I don’t believe Batman builds his muscles with all that junks.”

 

“How- wait, you went through our trashes?!” Now Question was officially creeping him out.

 

“Please,” Wally thought he saw him rolled his eyes, “I go through everyone’s trash.” Question said, his tone amused and annoyed at the same time. 

 

“Now, what are you two planning on? It’s highly unlikely that you were simply attracted to each other.”

 

“We are.” Another monotone joined the conversation, a deadly one.

 

“Bats!” 

 

“That’s not possible, unless,” Question began to mutter a series of what seemed to be nonsense under his breath.

 

“No unless, we are dating, and it’s not anyone’s concerns,” Batman said walking over to the Flash and grabbed him by his arm to pull him out of his trance state. “I expect all of you to keep it down,” bat-glares were sent to all three heroes presented in the area. 

 

“You’ll regret it if you don’t.” He then ignored everyone, and pulled Flash with him out of the cafeteria. 

 

Whether Question had heard him was a mystery, but Kara and Mr. Terrific did, much to their dismay - they wren’t expecting anything remotely like a Bat-threat when they came for a little relaxation with the cakes.

 

“There goes our date,” Flash slumped on the bed and removed his cowl, revealing a very unhappy young man underneath it. 

 

They had made their way to Batman’s private quarter. 

 

It’s much bigger than Wally’s quarter and almost fully furniture to an apartment standard- a very luxurious apartment.

 

“We can start here,” Batman walked towards the kitchen island, and pressed a button on the dumbwaiter. Seconds later, the box beeped and food was brought to them.

 

“That’s why you don’t go to the cafeteria.”Flash said, amazed. 

 

Steaks! Molten chocolate cake!

 

“I have an image to maintain,” laying down the plates, Batman removed his cowl and sat down by the table with Wally.

 

“I’m not arguing, we do have the Batman survives on people’s fear rumour going around the Watchtower,” Wally smiled, taking a bite from the steak.

 

All that cakes and ice cream had paid off well; now he could enjoy a very peaceful and normal meal with Bruce.

 

“You would know,” Bruce smirked.

 

— FINE —

**Author's Note:**

> Just something silly I wrote a few months back, still working on the Earth-Omega fic so I thought I would post this first. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are so welcome :)


End file.
